1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of Related Art
The following conventional image forming system has been known. That is, the image forming system has a function of displaying an image, such as a preview image, on a display at the time of forming an image based on obtained image data in order to check the content of the image data. The preview image indicates an image having been subjected to image processing, such as editing and post-processing.
Moreover, a page turning function enabling a user to search a desired page by turning a page of an image displayed on a display has been known in the image forming system equipped with the above display function (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-221406).
However, if the page turning is executed to a preview image, which is an image including the information of jobs, such as editing and post-processing, then the image processing of the preview image needs a long time, and the time from an operation of turning of a page to the display of the next page becomes long. Consequently, the conventional page turning function has a problem of taking a long time for checking a page. A very long time is needed especially at the time of turning hundreds of pages continuously, which causes the problem of taking the long time seriously for checking the pages.